


Sharpie

by cantabrasil03



Series: Case-se Comigo [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: AND HE IS AN ASS ABOUT IT MAYBE ONCE A YEAR BUT SO NICE ABOUT IT AT THE SAME TIME, Brotp, Gen, PRETTY MUCH WHAT IF MAKOTO IS THE OLDER BROTHER, brothers-in-law, the result of a convo between two fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry about it,” Makoto smiled, and Rin suddenly wanted to punch him in the face.</p><p>Makoto and Rin as brothers in law. Rin babysits and is reminded that he is technically the younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His sister could not have popped out a more good natured kid, Rin was sure of it. Then again, it wasn’t like she didn’t have the cards stacked in her favor.

His little nephew grasped at Rin’s hair, his green eyes curious. His pudgy fingers tried to take a lock and stuff it in his drooling mouth. He was teething, the little bastard, and Gou warned him everything he touched would go straight into his mouth.

_“We have to be especially careful with him,” she had said, and as if to illustrate her point, the baby had grabbed her necklace and tried to stuff it in his mouth. “He’s also getting into everything. We have to keep a constant eye on him.”_

“Hey, squirt, knock it off,” Rin untangled his hair from his nephew’s fingers, kissing the pudgy digits. His nephew broke out into a slow smile, a perfect imitation of his father, and Rin wondered if Gou ever wished the baby looked even a little bit like her.

Gou came out of her room, her coat and purse in hand. “Thank you for watching him, Rin,” she kissed her brother’s cheek. “I just didn’t want to take him out in this weather. He’s not totally over that cold.”

“No problem,” he waved his nephew’s hand. “We’re gonna have a good time, aren’t we?” The baby babbled at his uncle in reply.

“Makoto should be home by six, but I’ll probably be back before him,” she shrugged on her coat. “Just call me if you need anything.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rin urged her out the door. “We’ll be fine.”

With one last kiss for her son and another thanks for her brother, Gou left. Rin turned to the baby in his arms. “Well, squirt, looks like it’s just the two of us.” The baby tried to give his uncle a messy kiss in the chin. Rin laughed and lifted the baby, giving him a raspberry on his round belly. His nephew squealed in delight.

Gou and Makoto’s son was an easy child. Rin knew he couldn’t have gotten it from Gou- she had been a whirlwind when they were kids, but then again, so had he. Luckily their baby seemed to have inherited all of his father’s calm.

The hours ticked by, and the baby played so peacefully that Rin thought nothing of taking a quick run to the bathroom. He watched his nephew closely. It would only be a quick trip, less than a minute. Surely he would be fine.

He failed to see Makoto’s briefcase stacked neatly between the couch and the end table.

When he returned (less than three minutes later), his nephew was happily babbling away, a permanent ink marker in each pudgy fist. His face was covered in black scribbles, while his arms and legs were painted in colorful streaks of blue.

Rin paled.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

“You didn’t.”

“I did. If she finds out she’ll kill me for sure.”

They studied the baby in front of them, cooing and busily playing with the toy his uncle bought. His round cheeks were covered in permanent ink. There were bright blue streaks on his arms where he had a little too much fun with the permanent markers he found in his father’s briefcase.

Makoto sighed. “Did you try soap?”

“Of course!” Rin snapped. “It won’t come off. What do you use those markers for anyway?”

“Grading papers,” Makoto stooped and picked up his son, who wiggled his arms happily and garbled at his father. “You had fun with Uncle Rin today, didn’t you?” He kissed the baby’s forehead. “But we have to get you cleaned up before Mama comes home.”

“What are we going to do?” Rin tried to rub at the marks on the baby’s arms, despite knowing the efforts were futile. “I tried soap, spit, alcohol, and the stuff won’t budge. I didn’t want to put the harsh stuff on his face.”

Makoto suddenly cried out. “I got it!”

“What?!”

“Sunscreen.”

“Eh?”

“Don’t you remember?” He turned to Rin, his face eager. “We used to do it all the time at meets. Didn’t you ever write down your event on your hand, so you would remember?”

Rin crossed his arms. “What do you take me for, an amateur? I never had to do that stupid stuff.”

Makoto tsked. “Just get his bathtub ready.”

It worked like a charm. The sunscreen washed off the ink, and after a quick bath the ink stains were blessedly gone.

Gou returned from her shopping trip to find her husband, her son, and her brother sitting on the couch. Makoto was feeding the baby, and Rin was searching the channels for something to watch. There was no evidence that anything had gone awry-Rin had cleaned up the evidence while Makoto dressed the baby.

“You’re home early,” Gou kissed the top of her husband’s head as she crossed along the back of the couch. She offered a kiss to her brother and tickled her son’s cheek. “Did everything go alright, Rin? I hope he didn’t give you any trouble.”

“Nah, he’s an easy kid. Just eats like an elephant.” Rin glanced at his brother-in-law as he got up from the couch and took her shopping bags. “We had a pretty boring day.”

“Good,” Gou smiled. “I’m going to change. Thanks again for watching him.”

“Yeah, no problem,” he smiled back as she headed down the hall to her room. When she shut the door, he turned back to Makoto, just a little bit begrudging. “Thanks for the help,” he scratched the back of his head. “I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Makoto smiled, and Rin suddenly wanted to punch him in the face. If it weren’t for his nephew peacefully drinking his bottle in his father’s lap, he might have indulged the whim. “It’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Ren or Ran.”

 

 

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not sorry.


End file.
